I'm Sorry, Dean
by Deanloves
Summary: Season 7. Selepas Castiel menghilang bersama Leviathan, Sam semakin didera mimpi buruk dan halusinasi yang menyiksanya. Sepulang berburu, Sam demam tinggi dan Dean harus menghadapi mimpi buruk sam dari alam bawah sadarnya dan membuka luka terdalam Sam.


**I'm Sorry Dean ..**

_Setting : Antara Episode pertama dan kedua Season ke 7_

Dean mematikan mesin Impalanya dengan tidak sabar, begitu mobil kesayangannya berhenti di depan pintu kamar motel yang akan mereka sewa. Diliriknya Sam yang masih tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di jendela. Dean memeriksa kening Sam yang basah karena keringat. _'Bagus, makin panas badannya,' _dengan gusar.

Dean langsung keluar mobil dan membukakan pintu kamarnya dengan dua tempat tidur. Sebelum membangunkan Sam, Dean membawa masuk tas-tas mereka ke kamar.

Dean membuka selimut di tempat tidur yang terjauh dari pintu untuk Sam, lalu kembali ke mobil untuk menjemput adik tersayangnya.

"Sammy…, kita sudah sampai…," panggil Dean pelan membangunkan.

Butuh beberapa saat, hingga Sam terbangun.

"Huh? … di rumah …Bobby ..?" tanya Sam lirih, suaranya kecil dan serak.

"Belum, kita masih di Northplate. Aku memutuskan untuk menginap di motel malam ini, " Ya, Northplate, hanya tinggal 4 jam lagi untuk sampai ke South Dakota- tempat Bobby- setelah mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka di daerah Colorado. Ada sebuah sekte di sana yang ternyata anggotanya terasuki semua oleh Iblis yang semuanya anak buah Crowly, iblis-iblis bawaan Crowly pontang panting seperti kehilangan induk semang dan berbuat ulah, Dean dan Sam yang harus membereskannya. Sebenarnya tidak sulit, hanya saja, sedikit agak berulah sampai membuat mereka berdua kewalahan. Tapi untungnya mereka dapat menyelesaikannya, dan segera langsung bisa pulang ke rumah Bobby. Tapi tidak dengan keadaan Sammy sekarang.

"Huh, kenapa? Kan tinggal beberapa mil lagi…"

"Nggak, kamu sakit, Sam, dan harus istirahat di kasur, bukan di mobil."

Sam menggerutu lirih, "Aku nggak papa, aku masih kuat sampai rumah."

'Rumah' indahnya sudah menganggap rumah Bobby sebagai rumah mereka.

"Nggak, badan kamu panas, Sam, kamu sakit, aku nggak mau ambil resiko kamu makin sakit. Dah yuk, turun…," seraya membuka pintu untuk adiknya. "Bisa berdiri?"

"Bisa…," Sam mendengus kecil melawan lemas tubuhnya dan mencoba mengeluarkan kaki panjangnya keluar dari mobil, lalu berdiri

Namun saat dua kaki panjang menopang seluruh tubuh besarnya, seakan tidak ada tenaga di sana. Sam lemas seketika. Tapi dua tangan kuat siap menangkapnya.

"Wow," Dean menangkap tubuh lemas adiknya yang besar, dan mendekapnya kuat, "Yup, bisa jalan sendiri, Sam," sahut Dean seraya berusaha memapah tubuh besar adiknya yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu, adiknya bisa sebesar ini tubuhnya.

"Le...mes," ucap Sam lirih.

"Iya, itu namanya lagi sakit, Sam," seraya memapah adiknya masuk ke kamar hotel. Ada perasaan bersalah karena mengizinkan Sam untuk ikut dalam perburuan kali ini.

Susah payah Dean memapah Sam untuk sampai ke tempat tidurnya yang jauh dari pintu, dan merebahkan raksasa tersayangnya di tempat tidur. Dilepasnya sepatu sebesar kaki Shaquill O'Neill dari pemiliknya.

Baju Sam basah kuyup oleh keringat, dan akan semakin sakit kalau sampai masuk angin.

"Sam, ganti baju dulu," Dean mencoba membangunkannya.

"Huh?" Sam terbangun lemah.

"Ganti baju dulu Sam, kalu nggak kamu bisa masuk angin,"

"Nggak… kuat bangun…," sahutnya hampir tak terdengar.

Dean hanya menghela nafas, yang artinya dia yang harus mengganti baju Sam

Sekali lagi, Dean mengeluarkan tenaga sisanya, untuk bisa melepas baju Sammy dari tubuh besarnya dan memakaikannya dengan baju yang bersih. Bahkan celana jeansnya pun Dean mengantikannnya. Sebuah keajaiban, Dean bisa melakukannya dengan sukses.

"Yak, Sammy, kamu hutang sama aku, karena nggak ada seorang kakak di manapun yang mau menggantikan baju dan celana adiknya yang sepanjang 190cm lebih dan badan sebesar kingkong, selain aku," seraya mengatur nafas kelelahannya, lalu menaikkan selimut adiknya hingga menutup dadanya.

Diambilnya termometer dari ranselnya.

"Buka mulutmu, Sam."

Sam hanya menurut dan membiarkan benda panjang dan kecil itu masuk ke mulutnya.

Tak menunggu lama, benda berbunyi dengan cepat.

"Bagus, 42,5 C°, Sam, mendidih ini namanya,"

Dean langsung menyiapkan antibiotik dan obat penurun panas yang memang harus selalu siap di kotak obat berjalan mereka, dan menaruhnya di atas meja lampu samping tempat tidur.

"Sam, minum obat dulu," Dean membangunkan adiknya pelan, seraya menyiapkan obat di tangannya dan segelas air putih.

"Huh?"

"Minum obat dulu, nanti boleh tidur lagi."

Sam mengerjap-ngerjap dengan lemasnya, melihat Dean sudah siap dengan obat dan air.

"Ayo, buka mulutnya"

Sam pun membuka mulutnya dan menerima butiran pil kecil masuk ke mulutnya. Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk minum air dari gelas yang dipegang Dean, sampai ia tersedak.

"Uhuk!"

"Ssh..., tarik nafas," Dean menepuk-nepuk punggung Sam dan mengelap air yg menetes di dagu dan baju Sam.

Sam terengah-engah mengontrol nafasnya, hingga akhirnya menyerah dan kembali tertidur.

Teringat luka di telapak tangan Sam, Dean memeriksanya. Basah karena keringat, tapi idak ada tanda infeksi di sana. Jahitannnya pun muali mengering. Dean membersihkannya dan mengganti dengan perban yang baru, meski Sam sudah entah sampai mana dibawa oleh panas tubuhnya yang cukup mengkhawatirkan.

Dean menarik nafas dalam-dalam setelah semuanya beres, memandangi wajah pucat adiknya. Diusapkan kepala Sam yang panas dan masih basah oleh keringat sebelum bangkit mencari baskom kecil untuk diisinya air hangat untuk kompres Sammy, llalu mulai mengompres kening Sam. Dipandanginya wajah tenang tapi menyimpan rasa sakit di sana. Yang menjadi ketakutan Dean adalah, kalau Sam terserang mimpi buruk, karena tidak sakitpun, Sam sering diserang mimpi buruk.

"Istirahatlah, Sam, jangan takut aku akan di sini kalau kamu mimpi buruk," dengan terus mengusapkan lap hangat di kening adiknya penuh sayang.

Teringat ia harus menelepon Bobby untuk mengabarkan mereka tidak pulang malam ini, Dean merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. Ditekan speed dial nomer 2 yang langsung terhubungkan pada sosok pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayah mereka sendiri.

"Bobby?" panggilnya seraya menjauh dari tempat tidur dan dengan suara yang dipelankan, takut membangunkan Sam.

"Dean? Semuanya lancar kan?"

"Ya, lancar…., cuma kayaknya kita harus bermalam di motel."

"Heh? Kenapa? Ada masalah? Di mana kalian?" suara Bobby berubah cemas.

"Di North Plate. Sammy sakit, badannya makin panas, aku nggak berani memaksanya tidur di mobil, sampai ke rumah, jadi aku putuskan untuk menginap dulu."

"Oh, begitu? Apa aku harus ke sana?"

"Nggak, nggak perlu. Paling cuma semalam, besok kalau dia agak baikan, kami langsung pulang," menoleh pada adiknya yang masih tertidur tenang.

"Oh, Oke. Tapi nanti, kalau ada apa-apa, langsung kabari, ya,"

"Ok!"

"Jaga adikmu baik-baik …"

"SIAP, boss!" Dean harus terkekeh mengakui betapa sayangnya Bobby pada Sam, dengan tetap memperhatikan adiknya, lalu menutup telepon.

Dean kembali pada adiknya dan duduk di tempat tidur, memperhatikan Sam. Rasa sesal itu belum juga hilang, karena mengizinkan Sammy ikut dalam perburuan ini. Sebenarnya Sam sudah agak sakit saat mereka berangkat kemarin, dan Dean sempat melarang Sammy ikut, tapi Sam memaksa dengan mengeluarkan jurus ampuh 'mata anjing kecilnya' yang bahkan sampai umurnya 29 tahun ini dengan badan sebesar kingkong tetap ampuh untuk siapapun. Terlebih akhir-akhirnya dia agak sensitive jika ditanya kondisinya sekarang ini. Halusinasi yang sering menyerangnya selepas dinding penghalang ingatan akan neraka, runtuh, membuat Sam terus meyakinkan diri bahwa dia baik-baik saja, dan masih bisa diajak berburu. Tapi siapa yang dapat menahan serangan-serangan itu, bahkan untuk Sam sekalipun. Dean tahu, di saat Sam kuat berjuang untuk mentalnya, ternyata tubuhnya tidak sekuat itu. Dengan tidak berani tidur karena takut mimpi buruk, makan sedikit karena hilang selera, dan perasaan takut yang selalu menghantuinya, membuat kondisi tubuhnya turun drastis. . Tapi saat dilarang untuk ikut menemani Dean membereskan Demon di Michigan, Sam marah-marah. Nah daripada direwelin Sam yang akan membuat urat sabar Dean putus, akhirnya Dean mengizinkan Sam ikut, meski Dean tahu, Sam tidak dalam kondisi sehat betul. Dan inilah akibatnya; Sam tak lagi kuat menopang tubuhnya yang kelelahan fisik dan mental.

Dan sumber malapetka ini adalah Crowly dan Castiel. Castiel, sudah tidak ada level tertinggi untuk mewakili rasa kecewanya Dean, ditikam dari belakang oleh sahabatnya sendiri, kawan lain yg sudah ia sayangi seperti ia menyayangi adiknya sendiri. Entah setan apa yg merubah dia dari seorang malaikat menjadi aliansi-nya iblis, dan sengaja menyodorkan jiwanya Sam pada Crowly agar bisa dengan mudah Sam memburu makhluk-makhluk kesenangan Crowly tanpa belas kasihan. Crowly, betapa bencinya Dean dengan demon satu itu (well, Dean benci semua demon; khususnya Rubby dan Crowly- perusak Sammy). Demon penghancur hidupnya dan semua orang-orang yang disayanginya; Sammy juga Castiel. Castiel sendiri entah apakah dia masih hidup atau tidak dengan membawa Leviathan di dalam tubuhnya setelah dengan pongahnya mengatakan dirinya Tuhan, yang ternyata Leviathan, entah Castiel masih ada di dalam sana ata tidak. Tapi persetan dengan Leviathan dan persetan dengan Castiel, Sammy sakit sekarang, dan itu yang menjadi pikiran Dean sekarang.

"Eurgh...Eurgh...!"

Dean terkesiap dengan Sam yang tiba-tiba mengejang dengan erangan menghentak, masih dalam mata tertutup.

"Sammy?" diusap-usapkan kepala Sam, berharap Sam akan tersadar, "Yow, Sam..., Sammy, bangun!" tapi Sam tetap tidak tersadar, dengan terus mengejang di bawah alam sadarnya.

"De...Deee...," erangan rintih terdengar diantara kejangnya. "Tolo...ngin aku ..."

Tanpa pikir dua kali, meski terkaget dengan Sam menyebut dirinya, Deee..., sudah lama ia tak mendengarnya, terakhir ia mendengarnya saat Sam berumur 7 tahun, itupun kalau Sam ketakutan, Dean langsung memposisikan di atas Sam dan memeluk Sam, "Aku di sini, Sam..., aku di sini, cuma mimpi, Sam, cuma mimpi," tanpa henti mengusap-usapkan kepala Sam, dan mencoba menghentikan kejang Sam, "Aku di sini, Sam, kamu aman, nggak kubiarkan hal buruk terjadi sama kamu, Sam," dengan memeluk tubuh besar itu erat. Namun tetap Sam tidak merespon pelukan Dean, Sam masih terjebak di dunia mimpi buruknya.

_Sam memekik dengan sekencangnya saat 'mereka' menyiksanya tanpa henti. Tubuh terbelenggu pada sesuatu yang tak terlihat olehnya, dan 'mereka' terus menyiksanya. Siksaan yang harus ia terima karena berani menyemplungkan diri ikut dengan Lucifer ke neraka. Tubuhnya tercabik-cabik hingga tak berbentuk dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Inikah neraka? Dean... tolong aku... tolong aku ...!' tapi ia tahu, ia pantas berada disini, karena ulahnya karena perbuatannya sendiri. Perbuatannya yang sudah menyusahkan semua orang, terlebih abangnya .. 'Dean.. maafin aku...Dean... tolongin aku... Deee..." Sam sudah tak sanggup lagi merintih kesakitan. Tidak hanya sakit di tubuhnya, tapi juga di hatinya, yang sudah banyak mengecewakan Dean... _

_Tiba-tiba ada sebuah pelukan yang menyelamatkannya. Ia yakin ia mendengar suara Dean ... begitu menenangkan mendengar suara Dean..., 'Deee...' Ketakutan dan rasa sakit perlahan menghilang dengan terus mendengarkannya. Dia aman, dia sudah ditolong, dia sudah berada di pelukan seseorang, di pelukan Deee…. Dia dapat merasakan ketegangannya dan perlahan mengendur saat dirasakan sentuhan aman yang menenangkannya menguat. Dan karena kelelahan Sam dengan cepat tertidur di pelukan yang penuh cinta itu. _

Dean menghela nafas lega, saat merasakan ketegangan tubuh Sam mengendur dan melemas di pundaknya. Sam masih juga belum sadarkan diri, tapi ritme nafasnya sudah beraturan, dan paling tidak sudah tidak kejang lagi.

Dean membiarkan Sam berada di pelukannya untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia memastikan Sam kembali tertidur pulas dan bisa direbahkan kembali ke tempat tidur. Diusap-usapnya kepala Sam untuk membuat adiknya semakin tenang, karena Dean tahu, tangannya masih ampuh untuk menenangkan Sam jikalau Sam tidak bisa tidur tenang.

Dean menarik nafas dengan perih. Ketakutannya terbukti. Lebih ditakutkan lagi jika Sam harus mengalami mimpi buruk seperti ini sepanjang malam.

Diambilnya lap basah dan diusapkannya pada leher dan kening Sam yang kembali berkeringat.

Dean menarik kursi dan ditaruhnya di samping tempat tidur, lalu duduk di sana, karena ia yakin ini akan menjadi malam panjang untuk berjaga.

Benar, tak berapa lama, Sam mulai berontak dan mengejang lagi. Dean harus kembali memeluk dan menenangkan Sam,

"Shsss..., aku di sini, Sam, aku di sini..."dengan memeluk adiknya erat.

_Sam tiba-tiba berada di sebuah bengkel kosong. Dihadapannya terikat seorang pria yang tertawa sinis padanya. Namun hanya sesaat karena Sam sudah mengeluarkan kekuatan setengah iblisnya dari tangannya, untuk mengenyahkan iblis yang merasuki tubuh pria yang terikat ini. _

_Semuanya berjalan cepat, dan iblis itu bisa dikeluarkan dari pria malang ini. Sosok wanita di sampingnya tersenyum dengan puasnya._

_ "Nggak ada rasa pusing lagi, kan?"_

_Sam harus tersenyum dengan puas pada iblis wanita yang kini menjadi teman dan mentornya. "Nggak ada, sudah nggak pusing lagi."_

_Iblis itu tersenyum dengan puasnya._

_Namun senyum mereka terhempaskan dengan kedatangan Dean di bengkel itu dan menunjukkan wajah kecewa dan rasa tidak sukanya karena Sam ternyata memakai kekuatan setengah iblisnya yang paling tidak dibenci Dean, juga dengan sosok wanita iblis yang adalah Ruby sosok yang paling dibenci Dean._

_Selanjutnya adalah kemarahan Dean karena Sam melakukan semuanya di belakang Dean, dan berkoalisi dengan iblis, mahkluk yang pantang didekati. Dean bahkan bersumpah, kalau dia tidak mengenal Sam, sudah pasti Dean akan mengejarnya dan membunuhnya. Tak terkira rasa sakit Sam saat mendengarnya dari mulut kakak yang paling disayanginya, tapi ini memang kesalahan Sam, dia sendiri yang sudah berjanji untuk tidak menggunakannya lagi, tapi ia mengingkarinya, Sam tidak menepati janjinya dan sudah mengecewakan Dean. _

_Tidak hanya menggunakan kekuatan iblis yang amat dibenci Dean, tapi Sam juga mulai ketagihan dengan darah iblis yang menjadi sumber kekuatan Sam melakukan pemusnahan iblis dengan hebat. Ini lebih-lebih amat dibenci Dean, karena itu berarti, setengah darah yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Sam adalah darah Iblis, dan Dean tidak akan mengakui adiknya seorang iblis. Puncaknya Dean memergoki dengan jelas Sam begitu menikmati bahkan penuh nafsu menyedot darah iblis yang mengalir deras dari leher iblis yang mati. Tak terkira kecewa dan marahnya Dean, hingga harus mengunci Sam dalam 'Panic Room' milik Bobby, untuk menghilangkan ketagihannya. Sekeras, sekencang apapun Sam memohon bahkan hingga menangis-nangis berteriak untuk dikeluarkan dari 'panic room', Dean tidak mempedulikannya, dan membiarkan Sam dengan rasa sakit akan rasa ketagihannya pada darah iblis. Tapi Sam pantas menerimanya. Sekali lagi Sam telah mengecewakan Dean. _

_Berapa kali ia telah mengecewakan Dean? Sam bahkan tak bisa menghitungnya lagi. Tapi mungkin yang paling menyakitkan dan paling mengecewakan untuk Dean, adalah bagaimana Sam tidak melihat Dean dan keluarganya sebagai pusat kehidupan Sam, sementara Dean sebaliknya, menaruh Sam sebagai pusat dari kehidupannya. Wajah kecewa Dean dan perih tampak jelas di sana, saat mengetahui, saat bahagia Sam adalah saat merayakan Thanksgiving di rumah orang lain bersama keluarga orang yang menyajikan makan malam dengan sempurna, juga kabur selama dua minggu dari Dean untuk memiliki kehidupan sendiri di luar Dean dan ayahnya yang ia tidak menyadari sudah sangat menyusahkan Dean. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang terjadi pada Dean, saat ayahnya tahu Sam kabur dan Dean tidak tahu di mana adiknya berada. Sam tidak berani membayangkannya. Lalu puncak dari kebahagiaan Sam yang tentunya kehancuran hati Dean adalah saat Sam memutuskan untuk meninggalkan keluarganya terlebih meninggalkan Dean, untuk kuliah dan memiliki dunia sendiri di luar ayah dan abangnya. Tak terkira lagi betapa kecewa dan sedihnya Dean, rasa bahagia Sam justru mimpi buruk Dean. Sam tidak pernah menempatkan dirinya sebagai pusat kehidupannya, dan percuma saja dengan kalung jimat pemberian Sam yang selalu Dean pakai, terlebih menyadari kalung itu awalnya bukan untuk Dean, tapi untuk ayah. Sam tidak benar-benar memberikannya untuk Dean, hanya sebagai pengalihan rasa kecewa Sam pada ayahnya, jadi untuk apa Dean memakainya lagi. Kalung itu sudah tidak berarti apa-apa. Tidak ada rasa cinta di sana, dan memang pantas untuk dibuang. Sam tak sadar air matanya mengalir di pipinya saat Dean membuang kalung jimat pemberiannya di tong sampah. Kalung yang tidak pernah sekalipun dilepas oleh Dean sejak ia memberikannya saat umur Sam 8 tahun! Dan saat itu juga, tidak ada lagi mata sayang seorang kakak di sana. Dean sudah banyak terluka dan dikecewakan oleh. Sakitnya sampai ke ulu hati menyadari mungkin ia sudah kehilangan kakak yang sangat menyayanginya. _

_ "Dean maaafin aku ...maafin aku ...Dee..."_

Dean terkesiap dengan erangan lirih Sam masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Dee...maafin aku ..."

Dean sempat tercenung dengan erangan Sam,

"Yow, Sammy, bangun Sam...," dengan menepuk-nepuk pipi Sam, dan disadari air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata Sam yang masih tertutup. Sam menangis.

"Sam? Bangun, Sam... Sammy..."

Tapi Sam tak juga bangun.

_ "Aku menyesal punya adik seperti kamu, Sam. Aku harap aku nggak punya adik seperti kamu. Kamu sudah membunuh mama. Aku yakin kalau kamu nggak ada, Ibu pasti masih ada, dan aku nggak akan punya kehidupan yang aneh seperti ini. Aku pasti bisa kuliah, aku pasti bisa punya keluarga normal, dan aku pasti nggak dipusingkan dengan segala kacau balau yang kamu buat. Kamu memang petaka, Sam. Keluarga kita dikutuk sejak kamu lahir. Kalau saja kamu nggak lahir, Sam, kalau saja kamu nggak ada..., semuanya pasti akan indah ... _

_Air mata Sam mengalir deras, ia tidak ingin mendengar ini semua, tidak dari mulut abangnya. Dean menyesal punya adik seperti dia. Dean tidak menginginkannya, Dean membencinya._

_ "Tapi mungkin bisa, kalau aku pergi. Kita harus berpisah, biar aku tidak terus-terus dikejar masalah dari kutukan yang selalu kamu bawa."_

_ "Jangan, jangan pergi ...jangan tinggalin aku, Dean..."_

_ "Aku harus pergi Sam, kamu juga bukan kamu lagi seperti dulu. Kamu adalah makhluk yang nggak punya jiwa. Nggak ada satu manusia yang tega menyodorkan kakaknya ke sarang vampir, membiarkan kakkanya berubah menjadi vampir, dijadikan umpan biar bisa masuk dengan leluasa ke sarang vampir. Nggak ada Sam, nggak ada seorang adik yang tega mengorbankan kakaknya untuk kepentingannya, tanpa ada rasa bersalah. Kamu bukan adikkku lagi, entah makhluk apa kamu ini, dan memang aku berharap nggak pernah punya adik seperti kamu."_

_Semakin sesak Sam mendengarnya, "Dean, tolong jangan bilang itu, jangan bilang kamu menyesal punya adik aku ...kumohon Dean..."_

_Tak jauh darinya sosok yang amat ditakutinya tersenyum dengan culas dan puasnya. Lucifer._

_ "Kau lihat sendiri, kan, Sam..., bahkan Dean pun membencimu. Kau seharusnya ikut denganku. Kau memang ditakdirkan bersamaku, Sam, tidak ada Dean ..."_

_ "Nggak! Kamu sumber petaka ini...!" Sam memekik marah dan ketakutan. _

_ "Tapi kamu yang membukakan pintu untukku, aku ada juga karena kamu, Sam. Sudah sepantasnya Dean membencimu, dan yah..., Dean menyesal punya adik kamu, Sam," semakin tersenyum dengan culasnya._

_ "Nggak! Dean... tolong jangan bilang itu, jangan bilang kamu menyesal punya adik aku ...kumohon Dean... Dean...kumohon..."_

Dean tercenung dengan erangan baru Sam,

"Aku mohon, Dean, jangan bilang kamu menyesal punya adik aku..."

"Sam? Bangun Sam...,"

"Jangan bilang menyesal..." terus mengerang dengan air mata mengalir deras di sana.

"Sammy...," diusapnya air mata Sam dengan berharap Sam terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Tiba-tiba mata Sam terbelalak terbuka mengagetkan Dean.

"Sam?"

Sam menoleh kea rahnya, dan langsung mencengkeram baju Dean kuat...

"Dean maaafin aku ..., jangan pergi ..jangan tinggalin aku, dan jangan menyesal punya adik aku... maafin aku, Dean..."

Sesaat Dean terpaku dengan wajah pucat memelas, mengiba, dan menangis...

"Sammy, nggak akan pernah aku meninggalkanmu ...dan aku nggak akan pernah bilang: aku menyesal punya adik kamu," sahut Dean pasti dengan menatap mata Sam, meski Dean tidak yakin Sam mengerti ucapannya, karena Sam masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Maafin aku Dean maafin aku ..." dengan lirih dan kesungguhan hati .

"Sudah aku maafin, Sam...sudah aku maafin..."

Cengkeraman Sam semakin kuat, bahkan hampir menyekik Dean. Tetap Sam tidak mau melepaskannya. Terpaksa Dean melepas kemeja yang dicengkeram Sam dan membiarkan Sam memeluk baju itu sepenuhnya, tanpa Dean melepaskan pelukannya.

Perlahan-lahan mata Sam kembali tertutup dan tubuhnya kembali melemas, Sam kembali tak sadarkan diri...

Untuk beberapa saat Dean masih memeluk Sam dan mengusap-usap punggung Sam, hingga dirasa Sam sudah kembali tertidur pulas, sebelum dikembalikan ke bantalnya.

Dean menarik nafas dalam-dalam, semakin perih melihat Sam seperti ini. Mimpi apa yang menyiksanya di sana? Sam menangis, meminta maaf, dan memohon untuknya jangan pergi.

"Oh, Sam..., kamu tahu, kan, aku nggak akan pernah ninggalin kamu..., nggak akan pernah..." seraya mengusap air mata Sam yang masih tersisa di pipi adiknya.

Sepanjang malam Dean harus terjaga dengan kondisi Sam yang seperti itu. Suhu badannya tidak juga turun, dan terus mengigau dan memberontak. Dean harus terus berada di samping Sam dengan memeluknya karena Sam terus mengigau untuk jangan meninggalkannya. Kemeja milik Dean yang dipeluk Sam tidak juga dilepaskan, layaknya Sam menggantungkan hidupnya pada kemeja itu.

Saat keesokan paginya Sam belum juga ada penurunan demamnya, Dean terpaksa memanggil Bobby. Dirinya tak yakin bisa menghadapinya sendiri. Tidak sekarang dengan kondisi Sam yang sedang labil. Ia butuh dukungan.

Kedatangan Bobby tidak merubah banyak keadaan Sam. Sammy masih tetap demam dan mengigau, bahkan berteriak. Tapi untuk membawa Sam pulang ke rumah Bobby juga tidak mungkin. Dalam keadaan demam, Dean dan Bobby terus berusaha memaksanya untuk minum kalau tidak ingin Sam terkena dehidrasi. Selama itu pula Dean dan Bobby tidak tidur, bahkan Dean tidak sedetikpun meninggalkan Sam. Mereka sudah memutuskan kalau di hari ketiga demamnya tidak juga turun, mereka terpaksa harus membawanya ke rumah sakit, meski mereka tahu Sam sangat takut dan benci dengan rumah sakit.

Namun untunglah, tepat di hari ketiga panas Sam akhirnya turun.

SPNSPSN

Sam mencium aroma yang amat dikenalnya. Aroma keringat, aftareshave, bubuk mesiu dan parfum murahan. Ini aroma Dean. Dean di sini..., Dean tidak pergi, Dean tidak benci dirinya, Dean masih menyayanginya...Ada perasaan lega di sana. Dia ingin bertemu Dean..., dia mau lihat Dean untuk memastikan Dean ada di sana dan tidak meninggalkannya.

Susah payah, Sam membuka mata, dan berharap Dean ada di sana, berharap Dean lah yang pertama kali ia lihat. Tapi jantungnya langsung berhenti, saat tidak ada Dean di sana. Dia tidak melihat Dean. Dimana Dean ?

"De..dean ..?"

"Sam?"

Sam langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. 'Bobby', yang langsung mendekatinya dan duduk di tepian tempat tidur,

"Bobby?"

"Hey, Sam, kau sudah bangun? Agak mendingan sekarang?"

"Di mana Dean?" Dia tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan Bobby, ia hanya ingin tahu dimana Dean? Perasaan takut langsung menyergapnya. Dean sudah pergi, Dean benar-benar meninggalkannya!

"Bobby, Dean pergi ya, Dean ninggalin aku, ya..., Dean bener-bener benci aku sekarang?" rentetan pertanyaan panik keluar dari bibir yang masih lemah dan bergetar itu. Suaranya seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang ditinggal oleh ibunya.

"Wooow..., tenang, nak..., Dean tidak pergi, Dean tidak meninggalkanmu, Sam..."

"Terus, di mana Dean?" masih dengan panik.

"Dia ada di kamar mandi...kau dengar itu ...?"

Sam mencoba mendengarkan, dan memang terdengar suara air dari kamar mandi. Dean sedang mandi.

"Kasihan abangmu, tiga hari dia nggak mandi."

Sam tercenung. "Tiga hari ?"

"Ya, tiga hari kamu demam, bikin takut abangmu sampai nggak bisa tidur dan mandi."

"Jadi 3 hari aku demam?"

"Yup dan Dean tidak tidur, dia bahkan tidak meninggalkanmu barang sedetik pun. Begitu panasmu turun, baru dia berani meninggalkanmu dan pergi mandi."

Sam terkatup, "Owh ..." ada perasaan lega di sana.

Tak lama pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan sosok yang amat disayanginya muncul dari sana.

"Eh, putri tidur sudah bangun, sudah kangen diriku kah ?" dengan senyum menyeringai menggoda.

Sam tersenyum kecut, namun perasaan amat lega di sana.

"Ok, ada yang mau sarapan? Aku belikan," sela Bobby.

"Burger, telur acah, pancake strawberry, susu, sama coke. Anak ini nggak boleh makan burger dulu."

"Sialan.." rutuk Sam kecil.

Dean tergelak. Bobby hanya tersenyum.

"Ok, aku pergi ya."

Dean mengangguk dan melihat paman kesayangan mereka keluar dari kamar motel.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Sam?" Dean langsung berubah penuh perhatian selepas Bobby pergi, seraya memeriksa kening Sam. Tidak panas.

"Apa yang kamu rasain sekarang..., pusing...?"

"Nggak, aku merasa baikan sekarang."

Dean tersenyum lega "Syukurlah. Kamu membuatku takut setengah mati."

Sam tersenyum.

"Aku demam 3 hari, ya?"

"Yup, tiga hari full dengan igauanmu, suhu badanmu setinggi tiang bendera!" dengan terkekeh kecil .

Sam ikut terkekeh.

"Lain kali, kalau aku bilang jangan ikut berburu, nurut, ya!"

Sam harus mengangguk.

Dean mengangguk tersenyum dengan memandang adiknya hangat,

"Dean... maafin aku ..."

Dean terkatup, Sam mengucapkannya lagi dalam keadaan sadar.

"Maaf kenapa..?"

"Untuk semua rasa kecewa yang kuberikan. Aku selalu mengecewakanmu, dan aku nggak pernah nurut."

Dean terdiam, dan mengangguk,

"Permintaan maaf, diterima, " dengan tersenyum renyah.

Sam tersenyum lega, "Dan terima kasih ... terima kasih karena nggak pernah ninggalin aku, betapapun aku sudah menyusahkan dan mengecewakanmu."

Dean kembali terdiam, mengendalikan perasaannya sendiri. JIka ingin diukur, sudah tak terukur lagi rasa kecewa dan marahnya jika mengingat kelakuan Sam, tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tidak akan bisa membenci Sam, adiknya yang amat disayanginya, yang menjadi tumpuan hidupnya, dan menjadi alasan utama ia tetap hidup sampai detik ini. Sam adalah pusat kehidupannya, apapun yang terjadi.

"Sam, aku nggak akan pernah sekalipun meninggalkanmu. Karena aku abangmu, dan seorang abang tidak akan pernah meninggalkan adiknya. Dan aku nggak akan pernah membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Kamu aman denganku."

Sam mengangguk dengan tersenyum

"Dan satu lagi..., aku nggak pernah menyesal punya adik kamu, inget itu, ya ..."

Sam terdiam dan mengangguk.

Dean mengangguk pasti. Perih sekali melihat Sam seperti ini, terlebih 2 malam sebelumnya, mendengar rintihan, erangan dan tangisan Sam di bawah alam sadarnya. Ada rasa ingin menanyakan dan mengorek mimpi yang dialami Sam, tapi tentu itu akan melukainya, dan melukai Sam adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Dean lakukan. Ia hanya bersyukur, dia belum kehilangan Sam, Sam masih menjadi adiknya sepenuhnya. Dean menarik nafas penuh kelegaan.

"Ng... Dean..., kenapa aku meluk bajumu, ya ?" Sam tiba-tiba sadar ia memeluk erat kemeja kakaknya.

"Karena kamu hampir mencekikku, pengen meluk bajuku. Kalau kamu suka sama bajuku, bilang saja Sam, nggak usah sampai mencekikku, pasti aku kasih, kok," dengan tersenyum nakal.

Sam tercenung.

"Aku merasa aman..." ucapnya lirih.

Dean terdiam. "Ya, aku tahu, Sam...," dengan tersenyum hangat, dan perasaan lega bercampur haru mengumpul di sana, menyenangkan hati Dean.

**Tamat**


End file.
